Onde o frio não pode me alcançar
by Sra. Lovegood
Summary: Draco sempre foi terrível nos feitiços de aquecimento. Mas não há problema, ele tem sua própria fonte de calor agora.


Draco era um mago brilhante. Ninguém poderia discutir com isso. Ele sempre foi particularmente ótimo com as minúcias dos mais delicados feitiços e sempre foi muito criativo. Não era à toa que ele era o melhor aluno de Transfiguração e Poções.

Mas por algum motivo Draco nunca conseguiu dominar um bom feitiço de aquecimento. Sete anos passados vivendo nas masmorras da sonserina e ele era completamente inútil no feitiço. O feitiço não tinha o poder ou durava tanto tempo quanto o de seus colegas.

Só piorou quando ele voltou para o Oitavo ano depois da guerra e descobriu que passaria a viver nas Torres, onde alojamentos tinham sido preparados para os alunos que estavam repetindo o sétimo ano. Ele dividiria um quarto com um colega de outra casa e não faria mais parte da sonserina. Os Oitavos anos não tinham casa.

Apesar de tudo ele sentiu-se quase aliviado. Isso tornaria mais fácil para ele se distanciar do resto dos alunos e tentar manter o perfil baixo durante todo o ano escolar. Ele só precisaria ir para as aulas e podia almoçar nas cozinhas.

Parecia que as coisas poderiam dar certo dessa vez.

O otimismo dele durou a quantidade de tempo que levou para achar seu quarto e ler seu nome e de seu companheiro fixado na porta.

H.J. Potter D.L. Malfoy

Sim, é claro que seria Potter. Draco deveria ter aprendido que as coisas boas não acontecem com ele. Ele provavelmente passaria o resto do ano sendo atormentado pelo nobre Salvador com seu brilhante histórico de atos heróicos, enquanto era esfregado na sua cara o quanto ele era uma decepção e um perdedor.

Ou Potter podia simplesmente matá-lo. Ele já tentara antes.

Mas parecia que Potter não foi capaz de frustrar apenas os planos sombrios de Lordes das Trevas, mas também as expectativas de Draco.

Potter foi um ótimo companheiro de quarto. Ele era surpreendemente quieto e organizado. Algo que Draco não esperava dele. E, com alguns dias de aula, Draco pode perceber que ele era um dos poucos querealmentenao queria matá-lo ou torturá-lo. Se alguma coisa, Potter realmente o defendeu de alguns sétimos anos que estavam tentando intimidá-lo.

Eles não eram amigos, mas também não eram mais inimigos. Eles pareciam que tinham caído em um limbo de onde não sabiam o que representavam um para o outro.

E isso, apesar de ele odiar com todas as suas formas, consumia Draco. Parecia tão errado que Potter e ele, que sempre foram tão movidos pelas emoções e conhecidos por encontros de proporções épicas, não...sentissemmais nada.

Mas então, a guerra tomou algo de todos. E ele se sentia tãocansado, e podia ver esse mesmo cansaço refletido nos olhos de Potter na maioria dos dias.

Havia uma única parte ruim em dividir quarto com Potter. Ele dormia com as janelas abertas.

Potter possuía a cama mais próxima da janela e toda noite, mesmo nos dias mais frios, ele as deixava abertas antes de dormir.

E fazia tanto frio na torre. Mais frio do que já fez nas masmorras. E não importa quantos feitiços Draco fizesse ou quantos cobertores ele usasse, ele ainda mal conseguia dormir de frio.

Uma noite ele esperou até altas horas da madrugada e então resolveu fechar as janelas. Ele acordou apenas alguns minutos depois com o barulho de Potter tropeçando e gritando.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Potter contou a ele sobre como ele cresceu em um armário onde não havia luz, nem vento, nem liberdade.

Draco não contou a ele sobre o frio. Ele apenas abriu as janelas.

Mas de alguma forma, aquela abertura, mesmo que ele soubesse que foi provocada por pesadelos noturnas e por Potter provavelmente ainda está no meio de um ataque de ansiedade, pareceu grande.

Ele não se importou com o frio naquela noite.

Mas depois, mesmo os pequenos segredos e conversas que eles passaram a compartilhar um com o outro não foi suficiente para fazê-lo consolar-se do frio.

Draco se contorcia incansavelmente em seus muitos cobertores em busca de um calor que simplesmente não estava lá.

Em uma dessas madrugadas, enquanto ele se cobria da cabeça aos pés e tremia embaixo dos cobertores, ele sentiu um toque e um sussurro.

Ele espreitou com a cabeça por uma pequena abertura em seu forte de cobertores e viu grandes orbes verdes olhando para ele com genuína preocupação.

Ele pensou em mentir, mas de alguma forma pareceu errado, diante de toda a sinceridade que seu recente relacionamento passou a ter.

Então ele contou a ele e Harry, adorável Harry, sem pensar duas vezes, e com um olhar culpado, se ofereceu para fechar a janela.

Draco negou veemente.

E então Harry estendeu seus dedos no ar e,como mágica,o calor mais agradável equentecercou Draco de todos os lados. Draco poderia ter chorado de alívio.

O sorriso que ele deu a Harry poderia estar meio marejado.

A partir daquela noite, sempre que Draco iria dormir, Harry lançava um feitiço de aquecimento para ele sem nem mesmo perguntar.

Draco sentiu-se, pela primeira vez em muito tempo,cuidado. A mágica de Harry tinha a sensação de casa e ele achava que essa poderia ser o melhor sentimento do mundo.

Ele tentou não pensar muito nisso.

Mas após o que ele considerava as melhores noite desde que todo o desastre com Voldemort começou, os feitiços começaram a falhar. Com o avançar do inverno e o vento gelado e cortante cada vez mais intenso, os feitiços se desgastavam no meio da madrugada e ele voltava a sentir frio.

Não demorou muito para Harry descobrir.

Draco estava muito feliz em vê-lo acordado (pois isso significava que talvez ele pudesse pedir para lançar um segundo feitiço para ele dormir um pouco mais) para perceber Harry pegando seu proprio cobertor e andando a cama de Draco. Ele so percebeu quando sentiu seu colchão afundar.

"Vamos, me dê espaço."

Draco espreitou pela brecha de seu enorme forte e viu a decisão resoluta naqueles brilhantes olhos verdes.

Ele rolou para o extremo da cama, onde se encontrava com a parede.

No momento em que Harry se encontrou debaixo dos cobertores com ele, o sentimento de lar estava de volta.

Draco descobriu logo depois que o melhor sentimento do mundo realmente era acordar nos braços da própria fonte daquela magia tão quente e aconchegante.

Houve muito constrangimento e rubores nas primeiras manhãs, pois não importava o quanto ele tentasse dormir o mais afastado de Harry a noite, na manhã seguinte ele sempre se encontrava preso confortavelmente nos braços do moreno. Isso foi outra coisa que mudou, eles sempre iriam dormir juntos também.

Mas logo todo o embaraço deu lugar para a familiriade, o conforto, o pertencimento.

E então, uma noite, no Natal, com Draco atipicamente com os braços em volta de Harry, que chorava pela oportunidade roubada de Natais com sua família, Draco tentou mostrar a Harry um pouco de como ele o fazia se sentir.

Sem pensar muito, Draco o beijou.

E foi a coisa mais maravilhosa.

Ele se afastou um pouco e observou as esmeraldas de Harry brilhantes de lágrimas, das luzes de Natal e algo mais.

E então Harry o beijou e Draco nunca sentiu tanto calor em sua vida.

Era como se uma capa de gelo que ele nem sabia que estava cobrindo sua vida estivesse derretendo. Derretendo de seu coração, suas veias, sua pele. Era tão quente. Tão Harry.

Draco sentiu, sentiu e sentiu. Por um momento pareceu que ele nunca sentiria frio novamente. Ele não achava que podia existir uma melhor sensação no mundo.

Ele nunca foi tão feliz por Harry continuar esmagando suas expectativas.

Pois Harry então começou a tocar sua pele, seu cabelo, seus lábios. E havia mãos quentes em toda a parte e beijos quentes e...

E logo não havia mais roupas. Mas não estava mais frio. Não. Nunca frio. Apenas quente, quente, quente. E prazer, tanto prazer.

Draco se sentiu como um pequeno vulcão em erupção. Ele poderia arrasar uma cidade inteira.

Na manhã seguinte, quando ele acordou com um corpo em cima do seu, sua pele de alabastro completamente coberta por outra mais escura e quente (tão quente), Draco se sabia que não havia mais problema em não saber fazer corretamente o feitiço de aquecimento.

Ele havia encontrado sua própria fonte de magia e calor.


End file.
